


Передышка

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek Online
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После длительной миссии в дельта-квадранте экипаж звездолета "Наполеон" отдыхает на Новом Ромуле, но Новый Ромул — не самая мирная планета в галактике</p>
            </blockquote>





	Передышка

Звездолет «Наполеон» возвращался из дельта-квадранта. Миссия прошла успешно, но весь экипаж был измотан до предела и ждал трехнедельного отпуска на Новом Ромуле как лучшего подарка в жизни.

Капитан Эмма Джонс направлялась в медотсек, пытаясь придумать аргументы, которые смогут убедить логичную начальницу медицинской службы Т'Врелл спуститься на планету.

— Коммандер, я знаю, вы редко ходите в увольнительные, но, возможно, вы сделаете исключение для Нового Ромула? — начала она с порога.

— Действительно, капитан, я хотела бы спуститься на планету, о чем я уже сообщила первому офицеру Флорес. Я слышала о новых археологических находках в руинах, и считаю их крайне интересными.

— Ох, Врелли, ты научник до мозга костей, — засмеялась Элиза Флорес, сидящая на одной из био-кроватей. — Неужели на Новом Ромуле нельзя найти ничего более романтичного, чем копание в руинах?

— Если уж вы заговорили о нелогичных чувствах, коммандер Флорес, то я хотела бы увидеть недавно установленный рядом с посольством Федерации памятник послу Споку. Когда мне было шесть лет, я прочитала жизнеописание посла, и это значительно повлияло на мои дальнейшие решения.

Элиза довольно заулыбалась:

— Не подумала бы, что у маленьких вулканок бывают кумиры. Вы тоже организуете фан-клубы, пишете стихи своим «единственным и неповторимым», вздыхаете над их фотографиями?

— Мое восхищение послом не имеет ничего общего с вашим представлением о любви к «кумирам», коммандер.

Т'Врелл строго посмотрела на Элизу. Попытавшаяся сдержать смех Эмма издала невнятное бульканье и чуть не подавилась. 

— Элиза, Эмма, я бы с очень малой вероятностью стояла сейчас здесь, если бы 22 земных года назад меня не заинтересовали мотивы первого вулканца, поступившего в Академию Звездного Флота.

— Тогда молчу и благодарю посла за все, что он сделал для нашего экипажа, — пытаясь подражать серьезному тону Т'Врелл, сказала Элиза.

— Кстати, Врелли, это не тот ли Спок, который служил со знаменитым капитаном Кирком, тактическими решениями которого восхищается моя старшая помощница? — спросила капитан, почти не сомневаясь в ответе. 

Т'Врелл кивнула.

— Что? Он служил с Кирком?!

Элиза пулей вылетела из медотсека. Вернувшись на мостик, Эмма обнаружила её увлеченно что-то читающей. Судя по логам, с компьютера первого офицера запросили несколько документов из исторического раздела базы данных.

***

 

— Скульптурное изображение обладает значительным портретным сходством с оригиналом, — вынесла вердикт Т'Врелл. 

— «Нужды большинства важнее нужд меньшинства», — задумчиво прочитала Элиза надпись на постаменте. — Этой фразой ты, Врелли, постоянно объясняешь свое пребывание в лазарете в качестве пациента.

— Это один из принципов вулканской философии, я всего лишь следую ему.

Внезапно раздался сигнал тревоги, и на падд Эммы поступило видеосообщение.

— Я не хотел… Я клянусь! Эти жуки… Насекомые… Они в зоне погрузки… — бормотал с экрана растерянный ромуланский ученый. — Мне нужно время, чтобы понять, что произошло, но они везде… В ящике рядом со мной есть средство против насекомых. Все, кто может помочь, пожалуйста...

— Нужды большинства важнее нашего отдыха, не так ли? — вздохнула Эмма.

Не откликнуться на просьбу о помощи было нельзя, во-первых, потому что Звездный Флот обещал ромуланцам любую поддержку, которую мог оказать, а во-вторых, чтобы попасть в зону погрузки, дружной троице нужно было только спуститься с террасы посольства. Поэтому несколько раздосадованные Эмма и Элиза пошли искать мямлящего ромуланца и его ящик, а по-вулкански бесстрастная Т'Врелл отправилась к ученым разбираться с причинами проблемы. 

Ромуланский ученый нашелся быстро: около него стояла толпа, не заметить которую было невозможно. Офицеры Звездного Флота, представители Клингонской Империи и ромуланские сотрудники службы безопасности спешили получить средства для борьбы с внезапным нашествием. Эмма даже несколько развеселилась, увидев клингонов, спокойно надевающих защитные маски.

Уничтожать насекомых оказалось нетрудно. Около сотни звезднофлотцев, клингонов и ромуланцев заглядывали в шаттлы и под шаттлы, осматривали кучи готовых к отправке контейнеров, проверяли навесы с компьютерными терминалами и обрабатывали средством от насекомых все найденные места скопления мелких зеленых жучков. Эмма получила парочку неприятных укусов, подойдя слишком близко к жужжащему рою.

Через 20 минут зона погрузки была полностью очищена от насекомых. 

Эмма и Элиза сидели на траве и болтали, когда вернулась Т'Врелл.

— Ну что там было? Какой безумный гений выпустил этого жужжащего джинна из бутылки? — спросила капитан.

— Я полагаю, что жужжащим джинном вы метафорически называете насекомых?

— Совершенно верно, Врелли, именно это она и сказала, — промурлыкала Элиза.

— Как оказалось, это вина не ученых, а сотрудников грузовой службы. Один из контейнеров с опытными образцами транспортировали недостаточно аккуратно, из-за чего он был поврежден, что позволило насекомым распространиться по всей зоне прибытия.

— Зачем вообще понадобились эти образцы?

— Эти насекомые распространены на Новом Ромуле, поэтому должны быть хорошо изучены. 

— Ну, я уже достаточно изучила последствия их укусов, — засмеялась Эмма, вставая. — Если никто больше не собирается смотреть какие-нибудь статуи, то нам стоит встать в очередь к транспортатору. Нас ждут руины!

***

 

Руины выглядели впечатляюще. Кто бы ни строил эти грандиозные сооружения, они были мастерами своего дела.

Если бы Т'Врелл не служила на «Наполеоне», она могла бы стать блестящим экскурсоводом, настолько хорошо вулканка рассказывала про встречающиеся на пути колонны, полуразрушенные статуи, фрагменты зданий и про ход раскопок.

Эмма интересовалась археологией с детства, поэтому слушала рассказ об иконианцах и девонцах, когда-то населявших эту планету, почти затаив дыхание. Элиза тоже слушала, но постоянно то отвлекалась, то пыталась вставить ироничные замечания.

Но Новый Ромул напомнил, что не зря офицеры взяли с собой плазменные пистолеты. Как раз в тот момент, когда подруги забрались в одну и древних построек, снаружи раздались выстрелы.

— Толианцы, — тихо сказала Т'Врелл. — Но трикодер фиксирует только несколько их био-сигналов между нами и транспортатором.

— Значит, идем к транспортатору, — решила капитан. — Вооружены мы, конечно, не идеально, но с несколькими толианцами должны справиться.

— Может, в отпуск еще и оружие против борга брать? — недовольно пробурчала Элиза.

Стараясь двигаться как можно более незаметно, офицеры покинули свое убежище и пошли к транспортатору. Из-за ближайшей колонны появился толианец, которого Элиза и Эмма оглушили двойным выстрелом. В этот же момент раздался вскрик Т'Врелл.

Обернувшись, Эмма увидела, как подруга оседает на землю. Элиза оглушила ранившего вулканку толианца.

— Врелли, ты жива?

— Да, капитан, но я с трудом остаюсь в сознании.

Укрывшись за полуразрушенной стеной чего-то древнего, капитан забрала у Т'Врелл медицинский трикодер, просканировала подругу и ввела ей пару рекомендованных трикодером гипо.

— Вам, наверно, привычнее сражаться в тройке с Иксарсо, а у меня в последнее время слишком мало практики в наземных операциях, — виновато сказала Элиза.

«Способности джем'хадара сейчас пригодились бы, — подумала Эмма, — но проводить с ним отпуск я отказываюсь». 

— Вовсе нет, Элиза, — ответила Т'Врелл, пришедшая в себя. — Обычно в бою основной ударной группой являются капитан, Иксарсо'Юкан и лейтенант Ридлер, а я только выполняю обязанности врача.

Филомена Ридлер была молодой землянкой, недавно присоединившейся к команде. Она превосходно владела любыми видами оружия, умела правильно оценивать ситуацию и всегда могла предложить толковый план ведения боя. В ближайшем будущем капитан собиралась назначить Филомену офицером по тактике.

До транспортатора оставалось не больше километра. Т'Врелл пришлось слегка опираться на Эмму. Элиза прикрывала тыл. По дороге им встретился еще один толианец и был оглушен.

Около транспортатора уже сформировались отряды ромуланцев, офицеров Звездного Флота и клингонов, поднятых по тревоге.

Решив, что их помощь не требуется, Эмма, Элиза и Т'Врелл запросили разрешение на транспортацию в безопасное место.

— Куда вас отправить? — спросила оператор.

— Атлаи, — не сговориваясь, ответили все трое.

***

 

Элиза с наслаждением растянулась на мягкой траве. 

— Если бы не ваша любовь к достопримечательностям, нам не потребовалось бы так много времени и сил, чтобы добраться до этого райского места, — сказала она, осуждающе глядя на подруг.

— Ты не оценила бы спокойствие этого места так высоко, если бы оно не контрастировало с нашим предыдущим занятием, — ответила Т'Врелл, опускаясь на траву рядом с Элизой. 

— О, нет! Эмма, скажи ей, чтобы она выключила свое занудство. Эмма?

Эмма почти не слышала спора подруг, завороженно глядя на открывающийся вид. Она давно не ощущала такого спокойствия и безопасности. В широкой, но неглубокой реке с не по-земному фиолетовой водой лениво ползали очаровательные розовые существа с шестью толстыми щупальцами — нановы. Слух ласкали шум далеких водопадов и пение инопланетных птиц. Животные, населяющие берега Атлаи, совсем не боялись гостей или просто не обращали на них внимания.

Давно, еще кадетом, Эмма была на Райзе, но даже там не чувствовала себя настолько счастливой. Тогда казалось, что чужие планеты могут встречать только так — удивительной природой и гонками на реактивных ранцах. Кадет Джонс никак не могла предположить, что совсем скоро будет считать отсутствие выстрелов дружелюбным приемом.

Галактику раздирали конфликты, и капитанам приходилось сражаться, разбираться в запутанных межпланетных отношениях, добывать информацию мыслимыми и немыслимыми путями, искать союзников и снова сражаться.

Корабли превращались в безумную смесь технологий в погоне за хотя бы небольшим преимуществом в бою. «Наполеон» внешне оставался кораблем Звездного Флота, но на нем было установлено ромуланское оружие, кобалийские двигатели, и только Кью известно, из чего главный инженер Зарва собрала дефлекторы.

Члены команды давно не видели родных планет. Планеты некоторых были уничтожены или стали непригодными для жизни. Даже земляне чаще видели родной мир с обзорной палубы корабля или космического дока.

«Мы так устали воевать, — думала Эмма, — что готовы принять за мир краткий отдых на чужой планете, раздираемой агентами Тал Шиар и толианцами».

К плечу прикоснулись. Вынырнув из своих мыслей, Эмма увидела стоящую рядом Т'Врелл.

— Капитан? Эмма, всё хорошо?

— Да, Врелли, я просто…

На падд поступило сообщение. На экране появилась ромуланка:

— Требуется помощь всех, кто находится в районе Атлаи! Маленькие нановы разбежались по всей реке, и их необходимо вернуть в гнездо!

Под недовольное ворчание Элизы вся компания уже бежала собирать траву, которой можно было приманить нановов и убедить их двигаться в нужном направлении.

Отпуск только начинался.


End file.
